The Little Scientist
by ImagingThings
Summary: Vegeta wakes up to find a very dirty Bra being up to no good!


Vegeta woke from his slumber on the couch and decided that it was time to get something to eat. It had been several _hours_ (two, to be exact, but that's a killer for a Saiyan) since he'd last eaten and he felt like he was dying. Yawning he got up and started to walk towards the kitchen; Bulma was out at some meeting with her father, Trunks was at the Sons' place and Mrs. Brief was out with some girlfriends; leaving only Vegeta and little Bra at home.

And, speaking of the devil; Vegeta was on his way through the hallway when he saw his four-year-old daughter heading outside; carrying a large load of tools and covered in oil and grease from head-to-toe. Even her _hair_ was covered, making her normally blue, straight hair seem just as black and pointy as her dad's. Her dad who, by the way, had forgotten everything about heating and hurried outside after his daughter.

"What're you doing?" He asked, trying to sound stern but actually finding it kinda funny.

"Fixing the Gravity Room!" Bra said matter-of-factly while still walking towards said gravity room. It, defiantly needed some fixing; the door was blown partly of the hinges, there was a big hole in the roof and, just to finish the picture large flames was licking out from both the hole in the roof and where the door used to be covering the entire area in thick, black smoke. Neither the fire nor the smoke seemed to farce the little girl though; she simply walked up and entered the broken GR with Vegeta quickly following her.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing!" Came Bra's muffled voice from under the floor.

"Ooh. So the Gravity Room just decided to blow up on its own accord?" Vegeta asked sarcastic.

"Yup!" Bra said, her head popping out from the whole in the floor through which she'd entered the circuits underneath. Or at least he _thought_ it was her head; there was really no telling so covered in dirt as she was.

"Will you hand me that screwdriver dad?"

Without really considering the consequences he handed her the tool she was pointing at and she once again disappeared.

Suddenly a loud noise was heard and the floor exploded in every direction, forcing Vegeta to cover his face with his hands. When he was sure it was safe he stood up – yes, he'd been force to the ground by the sheer power of the blow – and walked over to the hole, crater would be a better word, and looked down; anything which once had resembled wires and stuff like that was gone and in the middle of the mess was a little, very dirty, girl battling her way out of the pile of debris she'd been buried in.

"Woops!" she said, standing up with a look on her face which was so like that of her mother when she was worried. "I guess I shouldn't have showed the screwdriver into that contact."

Looking down Vegeta could see that she was still holding the screwdriver, or what was left on it, in her hand. Not wasting time in lecturing his daughter about the dangers of sticking metallic objects into electric circuits he jumped into the crater and picked Bra up then he proceeded towards the bathroom where he filled the tub with hot water, undressed the girl, who, for some odd reason, was just as black _under_ her clothing as she was everywhere else, and placed her in the now filled tub.

"Stay here while I find you some clean clothes." He said to her before he left the bathroom with her dirty clothes, dropped them into the laundry on the way and continued to Bra's room. Entering the room he quickly found an outfit consisting of a pair of lined trousers, a t-shirt and a sweater as well as underwear and socks before he went back to the bathroom. She was still as black as she'd been before but now the bath-water was pitch-black as well with the little girl sitting with a grin on her face in her still very dirty face under her still very dirty hair, it was obvious that she hadn't ducked under. Not that he could blame her really; _he_ wouldn't want to get under _that_ either.

"This is no good!" he said, lifting her out of the tub and placed her in the shower instead, emptied the tub, began the refilling process and started to pour water over the girl, watching how the worst of the dirt slowly came off. When he judged that was enough he lifted her out of the shower and placed her back into the tub, took the shampoo and began to wash her hair. Man, what had she gotten into it? After some time he managed to get her hair somewhat clean and moved on to soap the rest of her in. The bathwater still became rather dirty but nowhere as bad as it would've been if he hadn't given her that shower. Quickly he lifted her up from the tub and dressed her. Her hair still had a somewhat darker hue than it normally had but at least it was falling straight down her head, not pointing in every direction.

"Now, little missy," Vegeta said, carrying her towards the kitchen, "I think it's time to get something to eat. As a matter of fact that was what I was about to when I noticed my very dirty little girl clearly being up to no good."

"Am I up to no good?" Bra asked, innocently.

"Yep! Come on!"

They went down to the kitchen and soon Vegeta had cooked something up – yes, he _did_ learn to cook, slightly – and placed it on the table.

"Now, tell me, _what_ did you do to the Gravity Room?"

Quickly chewing the large chunk of food she'd stuffed into her mouth, Bulma would always insist that their children never spoke with their mouths full, even though they both had the insane appetite of a Saiyan; Bra looked at her dad and smiled.

"I was just doing a science experiment!"

"Forget what I said! _Don't_ tell me!"


End file.
